


In Love with an Insomniac

by karrenia_rune



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	

Title: In Love with an Insomniac  
Fandom: Star Trek: Voyager  
Character: Chakotay on Kathryne Janeway  
Recipient: indeliblefancy for the multifandom unrequited love request  
Request Details: http://www.livejournal.com/community/fic_on_demand/93900.html

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Paramount, UPN television networks, it's respective creators, producers, and they will never belong to me. 

"In Love with a Insomniac" by Karrrenia

Sleep is elusive for her almost every night. I should know. I've stood with her through the night watches on the bridge and in the off-duty hours when we would talk through the problems and the situations facing the crew on a daily basis. 

She tends to eschew the early morning shifts, and we would talk in her quarters. It often it more than just the typical discussions between the ship's captain and the first officer. 

‘Get a hold of yourself.’

Whatever permutations our relationship has gone through in the many years that I’ve served aboard Voyager, have we ever been more than strictly platonic? Odd things come to your mind when you are staring at the digital readout of a blinking chronometer. I'm not much of a night owl, not until I met Kathryn. She stays up, downing innumerable cups of coffee. I honestly do not know how she does it. To quote the immortal bard, "to sleep, perchance to dream.'"


End file.
